


Happy 'Fucking' Holidays

by YumYumPM



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Brian Kinney does not do Christmas.<br/>What happens if he's forced? Will things get weird?<br/>You bet it will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy 'Fucking' Holidays

The sounds of pots and pans banging brought him out of a sound sleep. Before he could more than open one eye, a shrill young voice shrieked, “He’s waking up!”

His first befuddled thought was that he was being robbed. The next that he didn’t trick with anyone that sounded that young. He’d learned his lesson years ago.

“Oh shit,” someone muttered and he thought the voice Deb’s. “Someone hurry up with that blindfold.”

He only had a second to tense up before he was pounced upon, his eyes covered with dark cloth. He opened his mouth to scream, well not scream exactly, Brian ‘Fucking’ Kinney did not scream, and someone shoved what felt like a tennis ball into it.

“Breath through your nose, sweetie,” someone whispered in his ear. Emmett! What was he doing in the loft?

A childish giggle. Sonnyboy!

These were his friends, why were they tying his hands behind his back?

“You think he needs a bath?” Michael’s voice. Even blindfolded he could see the way Mikey scrunched up his nose in distaste. Smack. “Maaaaw. Why’d you do that?”

Someone was sniffing him. “Nope. He must have showered before going to bed.” Ted! What the fuck was Ted doing here?

“Okay, let’s get him some clothes on.” That was Melanie. She sounded resigned.

“Hmmm, what to wear, what to wear.” He could hear Emmett moving the hangers back and forth along the rod in his closet.

“I wanna pick. I wanna pick.” Oh no. His poor hardwood floor sounded like Gus was jumping up and down and you could hear the excitement in his voice.  
He buried his head more firmly into his pillow, resigned to let the other’s manipulate him for the moment.

After he’d been prodded and pulled and pushed, they shoved him into a car and piled in too. He couldn’t see or ask questions. Whatever the car it was large enough to hold all of them without anyone being squashed. That ruled out his corvette or any other car that the gang owned. It could have been a SUV, but it didn’t feel right. His fingers brush against the seats, leather. He sniffed deeply. New car scent, genuine leather if he wasn’t mistaken.

“What ‘cha doing, dad?” Gus asked as he snuggled close.

With the gag still in his mouth, there wasn’t much chance of his answering.

“Let’s get rid of this.” Lindsay’s voice was laden with amusement as she reached up behind and undid the knot.

He moved his jaw from side to side, easing the ache. “Yeck.” He stuck his tongue out trying to get rid of the dry taste left in his mouth.

Gus giggled.

“What the fuck is going on. You want to explain all this,” he asked dryly. He bit his tongue not wanting to let loose with any obscenities for Gus’ sake.

“Nooo.” She sounded as if she was on hashish.

“If we did that it would take all the fun out of it.” He immediately recognized Melanie’s voice. Okay so far there were Michael, Deb, Emmett, Ted, Lindsay, Melanie and Gus involved in whatever this was. If they wanted some kind of fucking reaction from him, they were sorely mistaken. After all, they were the ones breaking and entering, not to mention kidnapping. Ted at least should have known better. He leaned closer to whisper in Gus’ ears. “Gonna let me loose, Sonnyboy?”

“Nope,” Gus whispered back and burst into more giggles.

He fell back against the seat. So much for family loyalty.

“Here, honey. Have some of this.” Emmett was holding a glass to his lips and in spite of himself he swallowed. The liquid flowing down his throat was the smoothest he’d had in a while. He’d been lucky enough once to taste some 1937 Glenfiddich that a client served and this was even smoother than that.  
He tilted his head back to gulp down more.

“Brian!” Lindsay protested and pulled the glass away.

Brian tongue lapped the liquor that dripped down the side of his mouth. At least the tennis ball taste was gone.

“Either tell me why I’m tied up or give me back that glass.” You didn’t need to see his glare to know it was there. Something strange was going on and Brian Kinney did not like being left out of the loop. The last time this had been done to him was when he’d turned thirty.

“Maybe they thought it was the only way to get you where you’re going.”

Brian sat up straight. That voice, the last time he heard that voice was when he was under anesthesia undergoing an operation to remove one of his balls. Maybe he was dreaming again. That had to be it. Without another thought, he fell asleep again.

“Daddy, Daddy, wake up. We’re here!”

Brian opened his eyes. He couldn’t see. Nooo…was he still stuck in this stupid dream?

“Come on. Let’s get out!”

Gus was pulling on him one moment, pushing him out the next. For a dream this certainly felt real.

“Isn’t that soo cute?” He could have sworn Lindsay whispered and could only imagine to whom when he recognized a familiar grunt from Mel.  
Please, please let this be some weird dream.

He stumbled up some steps and entered through a doorway where the blindfold was taken off. Blinking in the bright light and not surprised by what he saw. They are inside the house he bought for his Sunshine. The question is why is he here?

He looked around. Sure enough, there is Gus, his moms, Deb, Michael, Emmett, even Ted. Then he notices that other people are there. Cynthia, Ted’s boyfriend Blake, Ben and even KiKi. Not to mention…Christ! Was that not only his mother and sister, but her two devil spawns?

Oh, God. Had he died in his sleep? It couldn’t be an over-dose; he’d stopped doing drugs shortly after Justin’s departure. Had the cancer come back with a vengeance?

“You little shit head,” Debby was in his face. “You do know you’ve missed the holidays?”

Holidays?

Ted stepped bravely forward. “This is an intervention.”

Brian raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Cynthia stepped next to Ted. “You work too hard, Boss.”

“I do?”

Ted nodded.

"Hey, Deb. Am I doing this right?"

A hiss escaped Brian's lips as he turned toward the familiar voice. His way blocked by Ted, Emmett, and the traitorous Cynthia. He pushed his way through growling, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Despite the question, his lips were rolled together to keep from smiling and his eyes sparkled with delight at the sight of Justin.

Justin played along beautifully, backing away, his blue eyes wide behind wire-rimmed glasses. Where the fuck had they come from? His clothing was covered by what had to be one of Deb's aprons and he was nervously waving a wooden spoon as if it were a weapon.

He straightened his shoulders and moved closer making his position clear and spoke with determination. "You said it was only time. The time is now!"

To say Brian was shocked would have been an understatement. He grabbed Justin by his arm and dragged him back though the kitchen and out the glass door leading to the patio. The patio that still lacked furniture.

"What...the...fuck...do you mean? I thought we agreed..."

"Been there. Done that. New York is great. But there is nothing there that I want, nothing I can't find here." Justin's eyes flashed with determination, then they turned doubtful. "Unless you don't want me?"

Brian shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just don't want you to sacrifice..."

"Sacrifice!" Justin blew up. "That's all I hear - from you, from Lindsay and Melanie, from everyone. What the fuck about the sacrifices I've already made. I moved away from my family, my friends, and sure there are phone calls, the internet. But it's not the same. Sure, I have a place to live, a roof over my head, but things cost. I have a job, which leaves me little time for what I want to do - paint. I could give up sleep, I suppose."

Brian backed away, shocked at the venomousness of Justin's response. Then just as fast Justin sort of shrunk, his voice quivered.

"I want to come home."

It took all of two seconds for Brian to make up his mind. "If you do come back, there are going to have to be rules."

"Rules?" Justin scrunched up his nose in distaste, then he looked around Brian's body. Everyone was plastered to the glass doors watching their every move.

"Yes, rules." Brian turned his head, catching sight of all their nosy friends. Debbie looked ready to come out and referee. He moved slightly, blocking any view the gang might have had, and pulled out a gadget to press a button, satisfied by the click made. Someone tried to open the sliding glass doors with no results. Pretty soon the sound of banging on glass sounded, and loud voices were heard yelling. Brian figured that the next step would be that someone would go out another door and walk around to the patio. Well good luck with that. All the doors were locked, no one was going to interfere with this conversation.

"What kind of rules?"

"We sell the loft...and this house."

"Huh."

"We buy a loft in New York and something with more room for you to paint in town," Brian had thought this all out.

"But you love the loft," Justin protested.

"Yeah." Brian gathered Justin into his arms. "But, I love you more."

Justin looked dazed. "Did you just say those three words? Words I'd given up on hearing coming out of your mouth?"

"Merry Christmas, Sunshine." Brian grinned before bending Justin backwards and proceeding to claim his mouth. When Justin came up for air, Brian asked. "So what's your answer?"

"I want to say yes," Justin's tone was doubtful.

"So what's stopping you?'

"Is this truly what you want?"

Brian frowned. He had just offered Justin everything he could want and done it of his own free will. What was the kid's problem. He took a good look at Justin. He blinked. When had Justin grown up. Shit, when had he.

Just then the sound of glass breaking a child's scream pierced the air. "Gus!"

The two of them turned to find the glass patio doors in pieces and Michael holding a chair leg. What the fuck? That glass was supposed to have been unbreakable.

"The door wouldn't open," Mikey said with a shrug.

"And that didn't tell you something?" Brian growled.

Debbie had her arms folded over her bountiful breast. "What were you two arguing about?"

Brian and Justin exchanged looks. "We weren't arguing. We were negotiating."

"Negotiating what?" asked Cynthia, who was holding onto Gus to keep him away from all the broken glass.

Justin moved close to Brian and took his hand. "My coming home."

"Don't be silly," Lindsay said dismissively.

Brian's eyes flashed with indignation. He was pleased to note that Ted, Emmett , Cynthia and even Melanie looked annoyed with Lindsay. On the other had Mikey and Debbie looked worried, though Brian didn't know why.

"And just what is so silly about it," Justin frowned, his eyes narrowed menacingly and his arms folded across his chest.

"Everyone knows you need to be in New York."

Justin threw up his arms in disgust. "She's the mother of your child. You deal with her."

"Dad, Uncle Mikey broke the window," Gus pointed out from Cynthia's arms.

Brian's shoes crunched on the splintered glass as he reached out for his son. "Yeah, and he's gonna have to clean up this mess and pay to replace it."

"Hey, why should I, I'm not the one who locked the door," Michael whined.

Brian turned his head to glare at Michael and Gus used both hands on each side of Brian's face to bring it back to him.

"Is Justin moving here?" he asked solemnly.

Justin had moved up to stand next to Brian. "Yes," he said firmly and at the same time two others said, "No."

Brian and Justin exchanged looks. Some things would never change.

"I wanna live here too." Gus' reply was sincere.

There were more choruses of "No!" And though Brian's voice was not one of them, he knew that Gus moving in with them was not a good idea, no matter how much he would wish otherwise.

Melanie moved over and took Gus out of Brian's arms. "Sweetheart, as much as Brian and Justin might want for you to, it wouldn't be practical." Melanie's words were gently spoken.

"What's pactical?" The look of puzzlement on Gus's face was priceless.

"It means a little rambunctious boy might be too much of a bother," Lindsay said with a smile.

"That is not what it means, Honey Lamb," Emmett moved deliberately between Gus and his mother. "It means...um...Teddy, help me out here."

Melanie frowned at her wife and whispered in her son's ear. Gus nodded as if he understood, his lower lip quivering.

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I'm starved. Let's eat." Clair's son John broke in grouchily.

Quite a few voiced their agreement and everyone marched to the dining room. Everyone except for Brian and Justin. Snow had started to fall and Brian stood rooted to the spot. The cold was seeping in through the shattered door and glass littered the floor. Just then he heard Michael complaining to his spouse. "Can you believe the nerve of Brian, wanting me to pay for that fucking door?"

Justin moved to follow the gang, when Brian didn't he called back. "Brian?"

Brian looked at Justin and shook his head. A sadness filling him. What should have been a celebration now left a sour taste in his mouth. This was his house, his and Justin's and now...?

It was time to make a run for it. He started for the front door.

Justin caught his sleeve. "I'll come with you."

He covered Justin's hand with his and shook his head. Justin would want to talk and that wasn't something he wanted to do - ever.  
Oddly, Justin didn't argue, he just pulled a set of keys from his pocket and passed them over.

"Rental car's outside," he said lightly. It hurt him to see Brian this way, but knew there was nothing he could do to change it. At least not now.

Justin slipped into the dining room, his mood having taken a nose dive. He had wanted Brian to be happy about his move and at first Brian had toyed with him, causing him to doubt his decision. Justin couldn't have been happier once Brian actually made his feeling known, only to have the mood spoilt moments later.

The room was filled with laughter and cheer as Debbie, his mom, and Emmett bustled around serving food.

Debbie looked up as she set down a bowl of mashed potatoes. "Where's Brian?"

"He left," Justin said simply.

"That asshole. After all the trouble we went to...," Debbie griped viciously, her hands on her hips. You could feel the tension in the room, where once there had been laughter and merriment.

Michael got up and threw down his napkin. "Don't worry, ma, I'll take care of it," he said with righteous indignation. He headed for the far side of the room, pulling out his cell phone.

Glances were exchanged around the table and Cynthia was the first to lay her napkin down and get up. "Perhaps it would be better...," she said uncertainly.

Ted was the next to take a stand. "You're right. I think it best we just leave. Blake?"

Emmett set down the turkey platter, looked around the table with a sad smile. Michael could be heard saying loudly. "Brian, where the fuck are you?"

"Teddy, could you be a dear and get my coat?" Emmett asked softly.

"You don't have to leave just because his highness is being an asshole," Debbie complained.

Emmett smiled sadly and shook his head. He walked over to Justin and put a consoling hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Baby."

Justin nodded. "Could I catch a ride to the loft with you?"

"Anything you want, Sweetie," Emmett wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulders.

"Justin?" Jennifer pleaded.

He looked around the table, except for his mom, Melanie, and perhaps Ben, nobody looked the least bit remorseful.

"Sorry, mom," Justin said then turned away to follow Emmett, Ted, and Blake.

Brian gripped the steering wheel tightly. For once in his life he had been truly happy with his Sunshine's insistence that he was coming home. Like everything else that happiness had been spoilt and by people he thought of as family. What was wrong with people that they didn't want him happy?  
His cell phone rang and he answered without checking to see who it was.

"Brian, where the fuck are you?"

The snow was coming down hard, and the windshield wipers were swishing back and forth double time. Something big and dark jumped out in front of him and Brian slammed on the breaks. The car started skidding as he just barely avoided whatever it was in the road and spun around before flipping over into a ditch. His head hit the windshield and everything faded to black.

 

"Naaahhh," Brian heard himself moan. His first thought was 'what have I gotten myself into now?' Something about the way he was situated didn't ring true. He couldn't tell if he was sitting or lying or upside down. Slowly he opened his eyes. There looking back at him through the cracked windshield was a deer.

The deer's head moved up in alarm and he leaped away. The snow was coming down hard and Brian's ears were ringing, but he thought he heard someone shout. The next thing he knew the deer's face was replaced by the face of an angel. Sunlight shown on blond hair and wide blue eyes. Hands reached for him.

Brian smiled happily, though he didn't know why. "Ya toot." he slurred.

Somewhere in the distance, he thought he heard someone command. "Don't move him."

Then he slipped back into blackness.

Justin was pissed. True he hadn't been sure what Brian's reaction would be to his announcement, and had been pleasantly surprised. He hadn't even been that surprised by the gangs reaction. What hurt was that Brian's 'best' friends didn't even seem to be aware of how their attitudes affected Brian. How cruel they came off as being. It was almost as if they didn't want Brian to be happy.

He heaved a sigh of disappointment as he looked out the side window at the snow that was drifting down from the sky. Thank goodness for Emmett, Justin wasn't sure he could concentrate enough to drive safely.

He straightened as he felt Emmett's van slow down and move over to the side of the road. Cynthia's car was pulled over and the lady herself was standing, her hands over her mouth looking down into the ditch. Justin's gaze followed hers and he saw his rental car lying on its side, a deer standing next to it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Brian!" Justin shouted as he leaped down the steep incline startling the deer. He lost his footing and slid down the rest of the way, ready to rip out the door to get to Brian.

"Don't move him," Blake shouted.

Justin looked over his shoulder. Ted was on his cell phone. He and Blake must have been behind them and now they were standing next to a distressed Cynthia. Blake's advise was good and Justin pulled his hand back. Brian was looking directly at him at least, a goofy grin on his face. He said something but Justin wasn't sure what. Just then Brian's face went slack and his eyes closed. Justin wanted to scream.

Blake slid down the embankment and rushed over to Justin. "There's an ambulance on the way," he informed Justin who looked to be in shock. He turned his attention to the inside of the car. Brian was slumped in his seat, the seat belt the only thing holding him in place. Blood flowed from a wound on his head. Blake reached in and felt for a pulse, relief flooding through him when he found one. "He's just unconscious," he assured Justin, who burst into tears.

Suddenly Emmett was there, gathering Justin into his arms and they heard the siren heralding that help was indeed on the way.

 

Justin paced the waiting room; he didn't remember much of the trip to the hospital. He could only imagine what it must have been like for Brian when he himself had been rushed to the hospital after his prom. Thank heaven for Emmett, Blake, and Cynthia who buffered him from well- intended interference once the rest of the family found out about the accident.

Carl sent an apologetic look over Justin's way from where he had Debbie off to the side while she was griped about how 'if Brian hadn't stormed out this never would have happened.'

"When are we going to hear something? He's been in there forever," Justin complained.

"Hubba, hubba," Emmett breathed.

Justin followed the path of Emmett's gaze to the guy in green scrubs standing in the doorway. Okay, so the man was a walking wet dream. His badge identified him as Dr. Rick Sanger, his dark hair spiked, a five o'clock shadow that made him look sexy. Why was it his doctors never looked like that?

Dr. Sanger looked at his clipboard. "I'm Dr. Sanger. Who's here for Brian Kinney?"

Before Justin could cross to the door, Michael was there, his mother not far behind, along with Lindsay.

"He's my best friend," Michael claimed. His mother nodded at Michael as she backed him up with an, "He's my son."

"I'm the mother of his child," Lindsay chimed in.

Before Justin could butt in or Dr. Sanger, who looked confused, could formulate a response, Ted arrived panting heavily and passed an envelope to the Doctor. "Sorry, I stopped at the office to pick this up." He passed the manila envelope that he held in his hand to the doctor.

The Doc flipped through several sheets of paper before looking at Michael. "Justin Taylor?"

"Ummm. That would be me." Justin stepped forward, ignoring Michael's glare.

The Doctor looked uncomfortably around at the crowd gathered around them and pulled Justin off to one side. He kept glancing nervously at the group while he updated the one person legally entitled to the update. "Mr. Kinney was in a car accident?" he asked and received a nod in return. "He hit his head, but other than that there appear to be no broken bones. We'll know more once he regains consciousness. In the meantime he's being moved to a private room. The nurse will be here soon to take you there."

That sounded encouraging and Justin sagged in relief before turning around to inform the family. It was then that he noticed that Brian's mother, sister and nephews were not there. "Where's Mrs. Kinney?"

"Probably still stuffing her face," Deb snickered.

Justin's jaw dropped. Irritation flared as it flashed through his mind the damage they could be doing to his and Brian's house. There was no love lost between Brian and his birth family. His voice was shrill as he asked, "You just left them there?"

"Of course not," Mikey replied scornfully. Those people were of no importance. "Ben's still with them. Where the fuck is Brian? Is he okay?"

At that particular moment, Justin wanted to tell Mikey to fuck off. Mikey, Lindsay and Deb had not endeared themselves to him with their attitudes. But one look at the faces of the others and he knew they were here for Brian and would want to know. "Brian's being transferred to a private room as we speak. Nothing's broken, but they won't know anything more until he wakes up."

"That sounds encouraging," Ted offered and the rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

When word came that Brian was in his room, Mikey, Deb and Lindsay were insistent upon seeing him. Justin was reluctant to let them, but after he saw that Brian was still unconscious he relented and let them see him. Then he went and conferred with the rest of the gang. He came to the decision he would remain with Brian and keep them informed as to what was happening and everyone was agreeable. Emmett, of course, offered to stay with him, and Justin was tempted to take him up on it. However, Justin was pretty sure that once Brian woke up the doctor's would want to keep him overnight before releasing him.

Mikey, Deb and Lindsay were another story though. They seemed to think it was their God given right to be by Brian's side. Melanie was able to talk Lindsay away by reminding her that Gus and JR needed them. It was only when Carl and Ben, who arrived after seeing Brian's mother, Claire and her offspring off and closing up the house, insisted - that Mikey and Deb were forced to leave. Michael was heard to whine that Brian would want to see him first thing once he woke up.

Even though Justin hated hospitals with a passion, he settled into the chair next to Brian's bed to wait his waking up. But days and then weeks went by and Brian still didn't regain consciousness and Justin grew more worried as each day went by. The gang took to coming and coercing him into going home to clean up and get some rest. Justin resisted, fearful that Brian would wake up while he was gone and need him. How right he was.

Michael was incensed that he was not allowed 24/7 access to Brian and Justin was. Not that he could be there 24/7 since he did have the comic book store to look after, it was just the principle of the matter. Just that day he'd come across his copy of the legal documents that had been written up ages ago giving him Brian's power of attorney. Of course, it was no longer valid.

He decided that he was going to the hospital and somehow get in to see Brian, no matter what the fucking twink thought. Luck was with him, Jennifer Taylor had managed to get Justin to leave and was keeping watch. A phone call from the mother of Molly's friend left her in a tizzy and she was wondering who she could call when Michael showed up. Even though she knew Justin would not be happy, this was an emergency and she jumped at the chance.  
Mikey sat down next to his best friend and opened his comic book. A groan distracted him from his reading and he looked up to see Brian open his eyes. Jumping up he pushed the call button. He couldn't wait to tell how Justin had tried to keep him away only to find Brian's blank stare.

"Who the fuck are you?" Brian asked.

Before Michael could answer and elderly man in a white coat rushed in. He blinked rabidly. "Mr. Brian Kinney?"

"That's him," Mikey answered before Brian could say anything.

"And you are?" the doctor asked, looking over his wire rimmed glasses.

"Ummm, I'm Michael Novotny." Mikey wasn't sure what made him do it, but he pulled the outdated document from his pocket. "I'm his POA."

This doctor was new and didn't know Brian's history. He briefly glanced at the paper and immediately began reviewing Brian's case with him. Then the doctor had Brian move his limbs to see if everything was okay  
.  
Mikey got brave enough to ask, "When do you think he'll be able to go home?"

The doctor looked up, seemingly surprised that Michael was still there. "I'll sign off on him and he should be able to leave immediately."

"Really?" Then an idea came to him. "Doctor, since I have his power of attorney, is there some way we could keep this just between us. I wouldn't want the person responsible for his being in here to be able to find him."

The doctor's mind was on other matters. His golf game, freeing up another bed. He was shocked to learn that the automobile accident listed wasn't an accident. He readily agreed to Michael's suggestion.

Justin returned to the hospital in a much better frame of mind. He'd taken a shower and had a nap. He felt refreshed and energized. He planned to work on some sketching and talk Brian's ears off, sure that Brian could hear everything he said. With a renewed outlook he burst into Brian's room only to find it empty

Justin's first reaction was to panic. Then it occurred to him that they might have taken Brian off for some tests. Perhaps Brian had regained consciousness? But surely they would have called him had that been the case.

He went to the nurses' station and asked. "Can you tell me where Brian Kinney is?"

One of the nurses looked up. It was Mary Jo Kronan's first day on this floor and she had just come on duty. It was not visiting hours and she wondered who the young man standing at her counter was. "May I help you?"

He shifted slightly from one foot to the other and repeated his question. "Where is Brian Kinney?" He slowly enunciated. "He's a patient."

Searching her counter she found the clipboard and ran down the list searching for the name. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't find a Mr. Kinney listed."

Justin blinked and sputtered. "But he was in room 1012."

The nurse double-checked and shook her head. "Sorry, there is no one registered in that room. Perhaps he was moved to another floor?" she suggested. She turned to the computer and keyed in the name. Nothing came up. Shaking her head, she informed Justin of the results.

A sense of dread went through Justin. This couldn't be happening. "Dr. Sanger," he said in desperation. "Could I speak with Dr. Sanger?"

There were hundreds of doctors working at this hospital and Mary Jo had only worked with a few of them. One look at the young man's frantic face and she went back to her computer screen. She found the doctor listed and paged him, that was the best she could do.

Justin paced up and down the hall, checking his watch every few minutes. When twenty minutes had passed, he went back to the desk. "Could you page him again?"

Mary Jo refrained from rolling her eyes and paged the doctor again. It was not unusual for doctors to ignore requests for their presence if they were in the middle of other things. She was tempted to check and see if they were missing a patient from the psychiatric ward.

One hour later Justin was at his wits end. The doctor was a no show. He had the nurse call the doctor's office and found out that he was attending a medical conference and had left another doctor in charge. That doctor was currently off duty and wasn't answering his pager. The doctor currently on duty was also new to this particular floor and had no idea what was going on.

Eventually he made such a fuss that he was escorted off the floor and out the hospital. He tried calling his mother but his call kept going into voice mail. In desperation he called Carl, who he was told was out on a case and would call him when he had some time.

While Justin was being thrown out of the hospital, someone was opening the door to the loft. Brian slowly entered, his head moving side to side, as he took in the space.

"This is where I live?"

"We live," Mikey corrected him, the lie falling from his lips with ease.

Brian strolled slowly walked through the loft, not sure exactly what he expected, but impressed all the same. That is until he got to the steps leading up to the bedroom. The glass panels that divided the room from the rest of the loft was open. "Not very neat, am I?" Brian queried.

Mikey guiltily looked around, and saw the comforter still thrown to the floor, clothes scattered about, the place was a mess. He hurriedly gathered the comforter and started straightening the bed. "You've been in the hospital."

Brian nodded. "I'm going to take a shower. Could you order some takeout?"

"Sure, Bri." Mikey watched as Brian drifted into the bathroom and took off his clothes. He stood there with his tongue hanging out until Brian finally got into the shower.

Brian exited the bathroom, one towel slung low on his hips, another drying his hair, Mikey had just finished placing the order for takeout.

"When's the food getting here?" Brian asked, tossing the towel he used to dry his hair into a corner. He slowly walked around the bedroom, checking the closets and drawers to see what sort of clothing he had. His brows rose as he checked out the extensive wardrobe there. Most of it looked to be pretty darn expensive. He dropped the towel and just grabbed something, his ears picking up a hissing sound from behind him. He turned his head as he slid the pants up his legs, pondering what little he knew about himself and frowned.

Michael Novotny was staring at him, his lustful gaze mixed with surprised shock. That was strange. When Brian woke, a blank slate, the dark haired man had been there. He'd swiftly updated Brian on the little bit that he now knew about himself and whisked him out of the hospital. On the ride to the loft, he learned his name was Brian Kinney and that he and Michael lived in a loft together as boyfriends. When Michael, or Mikey, as he'd been told he called him, had said that it hadn't felt ... right. But since at the moment nothing felt right he'd let it go.

"Food?" Brian asked as he zipped up his pants and was relieved when Mikey shook himself out of whatever daze he'd been in.

"Yeah, it should be here soon."

Justin's stomach growled, so in spite of everything, he headed for the diner. Deb took one look at him and hauled him to an empty booth and demanded to know what was wrong. Justin could only babble, but somehow Deb got the gist of it, put in an order for him and grabbed the phone.

Even though Justin had no appetite, he automatically started eating the moment the food was set in front of him. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, that Brian had disappeared. Halfway through the meal Carl came rushing in. Sparing a quick glance at Deb who nodded toward the booth where Justin sat, and taking a deep breath he sat across from him.

"So, son, I hear there's a problem?"

Justin swallowed the bite of hamburger he'd just taken, grateful that Carl has shown up. Hearing himself explain it, he wasn't surprised at the dubious look on Carl's face. Quite frankly Justin couldn't blame him. A hospital losing a patient? He wouldn't have believed it either.

Carl sat back on the bench seat and scratched his head. "Excuse me for a moment; I need to check on something." He got up, concerned that Justin might need psychiatric care. He moved away and considered his course of action. Deb moved to come to his side, but he waved her away. Justin's story was, to put it mildly, implausible. There was one way to disprove it, so he got out his phone and called the hospital. He identified himself and asked for an update on Brian Kinney. His mouth dropped open when they confirmed that no one named Brian Kinney was listed as a patient. Slowly he closed his phone and returned to sit across from Justin. "Okay, just how long has Brian been missing?"

Relieved that Carl didn't think him crazy, Justin closed his eyes and tried to put things in order. "My mom showed up at eight last night and insisted I go rest." He opened his eyes. "I didn't want to but she's my mom. She said Molly was at a sleepover and she had all night. I told her I'd be back early and I really meant to be back, but I must have been more tired than I realize." Justin paused to take a breath. "When I did get to the hospital it was around seven. I went into the room and he was ... gone. The room was empty." Tears were welling up in his eyes. "My mom wasn't there and when I asked at the desk, they didn't know shit. I tried to call her. It fucking went into voice mail." Justin started to hyperventilate. He was on the verge of a panic attack.  
Just then he cell phone went off. Justin opened his phone and looked at the caller id. "Mom?"

"Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry I missed your call. Everything's been such a mess, but when the Lancaster's called and said Molly was throwing up, I just had to go. She's finally stopped vomiting. Thank goodness Michael showed up and offered to stay or I never would have left," Jennifer hurriedly explained.

"Woah! Did you say Michael?" Justin asked blankly. What was Michael doing there? Early on Michael had made a nuisance of himself by insisting that he, as Brian's best friend, was the only one that knew what was best for him. It was when Justin came into the room and heard Mikey insisting to a comatose Brian that if it weren't for Justin, he-Brian- wouldn't be in the hospital at all, that the decision to limit Michael's visits were made. He didn't realize when Carl took the phone from his hand.

"Yes, Dear. Michael. Surely he explained everything," Jennifer continued to talk unaware that Justin had stopped listening.

"Jennifer? This is Carl Horvath. What were you saying about Michael?"

"Oh. Hello, Carl. Is something wrong with Justin?"

"That depends. What were you saying about Michael?" Carl repeated the question. Before he could get an answer, Justin snatched the phone from his hand and began dialing.

Back at the loft, Michael was shutting the door having accepted the delivery of take out. Brian was currently standing barefoot and bare-chested in one corner of the loft examining the DVD collection.

"Foods here," Michael called out waving the bag as he set the pizza box on the kitchen counter.

Brian immediately looked up and hurried over, the VHS tape he'd been studying in his hand. He flipped open the box lid and surprised Mikey by smacking his lips as he peeked in the bag and spied the fried chicken.

"What's this?" Mikey asked as he studied the label on the VHS tape. Yellow Submarine?

Brian snatched it back and moved back to the TV, slipping it into the tape deck. "Don't know, but it looks interesting." Grabbing both the pizza box and a chicken leg, he settled on the sofa, curling his legs under him Indian fashion, so unlike the Brian Kinney Mikey thought he knew and leaned forward to capture the remote control.

The buzzing of a cell phone went off and Brian turned his head toward the sound. Mikey checked his caller id.

"I'm gonna take this over here," he said. He dropped the bag of chicken on the coffee table and moved to a far corner of the loft.

Brian nodded, grabbed a slice of pizza, started up the video and promptly proceeded to ignore him.

"Hey."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the store," Mikey said softly so Brian couldn't hear.

"I'm at the store," Ben said firmly while standing in front of the comic book store. "I thought I'd take you to lunch."

Mikey shut his eyes tight. Shit. He thought quickly and prayed that Ben believed him. "I meant the grocery store."

"Oh, well in that case I'll see you tonight."

Just then Mikey had what he thought was a bright idea. "Uh, Ben. I thought I'd go to the hospital and see if they'll let me in to see Brian."

"Mikey." Ben sighed. "You know they've requested ... "

"I know. But I'm his best friend; he needs to know I'm there for him."

Ben sighed yet again. There was no changing Michael. There were benefits to loving Michael, but recently even that had taken a back seat. He'd just have to be understanding. "Okay. I'll see you at home. Love you."

"Me too," Michael said before hanging up, jubilant that he'd manage to dodge that bullet. He looked over at Brian, so caught up in what he was watching. He was on his way to join him when his cell went off once again. He looked at the caller id and debated not answering.

Brian was looking at him, sexily licking grease off one finger. "Hey, get me a beer will ya?" His attention immediately returned to watching the show.

"Sure. There's just one more thing I gotta do first," Mikey called, half way out the door he hit the answer button. "What do you want?" he asked harshly on his way down the stairs.

"Hello to you too," Justin said. "My mom says you were at the hospital this morning."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Did anything happen while you were there?"

Mikey paused. Justin hadn't come out and accused him of anything. "Well, I ... ah ... stuck around because your mom had to leave. After awhile some doctor came in and asked me to leave. So I did."

"So Brian was still there when you left?"

"Of course."

"What time was it?"

"I don't know. Around." He hurriedly thought of a time that would be reasonable, yet not incriminate him. "Seven thirty. Why do you ask?" Mikey held his breath. He was either caught or home free.

"No reason. Thanks," Justin said before hanging up.

Justin snapped his phone shut. He stared blankly ahead.

"So what did he say?" Carl asked, startling him.

"He said he last saw him at seven thirty," Justin said, with a frown.

"You don't believe him?" Carl's question was quietly said.

Justin heaved a sigh. "I've no reason not to."

Carl nodded. "Officially there is nothing I can do." He shrugged and stood up. "Unofficially, I'll see what more they have to say at the hospital."

"Thanks, Carl," Justin said gratefully.

"I bet the asshole woke up and left. He doesn't care about the mess he's leaving for the rest of us," Debbie ranted as she brought Justin's ticket.

Carl noticed Justin bristle. He might have thought the same thing except for the fact that the hospital was showing no record of Brian being admitted. Something was not right and Carl planned on getting to the bottom of it if it was the last thing he did. On the way out the door he almost ran into Emmett. "Em, I'm glad to see you. I think Justin's going to need a friend right about now." He nodded toward where Deb was wagging her finger in Justin's face.

Emmett sashayed over to the booth and sat down across from Justin. "Hi, Sweetie, is everything okay?"

"No! Everything is not okay," Debby butted in, her hands on her hips and griped loudly around her chewing gum. "The fucking asshole finally woke up and what does he do? He leaves the hospital without telling anyone."

Emmett's mouth dropped open. This was unbelievable. He stared at Justin, whose jaw was clinched tightly and his hands curled into fists. He watched as Justin suddenly stood up, unmindful of Deb, reached into his pocket and tossed several bills down, and was gone without another word. Not that Emmet blamed him; Deb had gone too far with her unsolicited comment.

Hurriedly he rushed after his friend, barely catching up with him before he reached the corner. Justin was fast and practically running. "Where are you going? Is it true? You can tell Auntie Em," he asked rapidly, not sure what answer he wanted first.

Justin shook his head vigorously and Em wasn't sure what question he was referring to. Either he didn't know where he was going or what Debbie said wasn't true. Justin looked like he was about to hyperventilate. Was this what a panic attack looked like. One thing Emmett knew in all certainty was that Brian would not knowingly cause this. "Sweetie, let's go some place nice and quiet where you can talk," he suggested. Justin nodded and Em waved down a cab and hustled him into it. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, he encouraged him to let it all out and soon Justin was shaking against him.  
With terms of endearment that he sincerely hoped Brian never heard about, Emmett managed to get Justin into his apartment, set him on the sofa and immediately made a pot of tea. Two cups of tea and a platter of Em's latest gastronomic creation found Justin in a better frame of mind. The more Emmett heard of the story the more unbelievable the whole thing sounded. "Are you sure you didn't just dream this all up?" Emmett asked as diplomatically as he could. "It does sound a tad farfetched."

"If only," Justin said around a muffin. He swallowed before continuing. "Why would I make something like this up? And don't forget Carl called the hospital. They told him the same thing."

Emmett pondered a bit. "Have you told Teddy?"

Justin looked at him blankly. "Why would I call Ted?"

Emmett gave him an exasperated look. "If Brian is using his credit card we can track him down."

Justin brightened up and pulled Emmett to him kissing him on the lips. "Em, you're a genius!"

"Of course I am," Emmett said modestly, sincerely hoping that Brian never found out.

Brian had a full belly and was content. Almost. He barely noticed when Mikey came back with the beers. He was too into watching the animated movie he'd found. Mikey kept trying to get him to watch some action adventure movies like Superman and Batman. When Brian showed no interest, he whined that they used to go to the movies all the time and that was sort of what they watched.

After three beers, he'd finally escaped to the bathroom to relieve his bladder. It was kind of scary not knowing who you were. All he had was the information on his driver's license and what he was told by Michael. He looked in the mirror and tried to imagine himself as the guy that Michael kept babbling about. Now Brian had developed a headache from listening to Michael rant about his life style. Was he really the kind of guy that fucked around and everyone called the stud of Liberty Ave? What was he, horse meat?

Frankly, Michael was beginning to creep him out. He shivered as he thought that and decided it might be time to put more clothes on. He looked through his closet and drawers, finally settled on a sweater that was soft to the touch. Slipping it over his head, he ran his hands down his chest enjoying the soft feel and smiled. At least he had good taste. He debated putting shoes on, but he liked the feel of his bare feet on the hard wood.

He returned to the livingroom to find that the video had been changed and took perverse delight in changing it back, much to Mikey's all apparent disgust. Mikey got up in a huff and left. Maybe now he could watch it all the way through without having to listen to Mikey's inane chatter. Brian wasn't even sure what he liked about the movie, just that it felt right.

He stretched enjoying this moment of not having Mikey stuck to his side. This was pretty much the only time that Michael had left him alone since they'd gotten to the loft. He reflected on what little he knew about himself and that all his knowledge had come from Mikey. Something about that irked him.  
Brian took a moment to look around. His eyes traveling around the room and landing on the computer desk, perhaps it held clues to who he was. The thought no sooner crossed his mind when Mikey bounded out of the bedroom, holding aloft a badly rolled cigarette in his hand.

"I found your stash!" Mikey sing-songed proudly as he lighted the joint, took a deep drag before passing it to Brian.

Brian looked at the cigarette, thinking he should know what it was, before taking a tentative puff.

In no time at all the two were lying on the floor finishing off the rest of the pizza and chicken and giggling like little girls.

Brian felt carefree, almost like he was floating. Nothing mattered. He felt Mikey turn toward him, and he turned his head seeing a look of tenderness in Mikey's eyes that was kind of scary. Then he felt a hand rubbing his jeans right where his cock lay. He looked down, then back up. "What are you doing?"  
The hand withdrew, thankfully.

The heavy loft door loudly swung aside. In the doorway stood this blond haired man, his eyes blazing angrily. Brian's expression brightened, he jumped up and without thinking about it, burst out with, "Sunshine!"

A furious Justin Taylor bounded up the stairs, stabbed the key into the lock and slung the loft door open so hard that it nearly took it off the hinges. Right behind him was a horde that consisted of Ted, Emmett, Carl, Brian's doctor, and Ben.

Brian and Mikey were lying in the middle of the floor. Brian popped up, looking unexpectedly happy to see him.

"Sunshine!" Then his expression went blank. "Do I know you? Who are all you people?"

That brought Justin up short. He turned and raised a brow at Brian's doctor.

"Brian, how are you feeling?" his doctor asked.

Brian seemed to consider the question. "I wish I could remember things. All I know is what he told me." Brian pointed at Mikey. He shook his head. "And quite frankly, if what he says is true, I'd rather not remember. I don't like me." His face saddened. "Am I really that big of an asshole?"

Justin heard gasps of shock behind him. "What did you tell him?" he spat.

"The truth," Michael retorted defiantly.

"And just what is that?" asked the doctor curiously.

"He's Brian "Fucking" Kinney. The stud of Liberty Avenue. He can have whoever he wants and he wants ME." Mikey blurted out proudly.

The doctor backed away and muttered. "He's clearly delusional." He'd been Brian's doctor since day one and on the one day of the week he had a conference he needed to attend he thought things would be in hand and he certainly never expected Brian to regain consciousness. He was certainly curious and turned to Brian to ask, "Why did you leave the hospital without telling anyone?"

"He told me to." Brian hitched his thumb at Michael, and then rolled his lips together in embarrassment.

"Michael, get out," Justin ground out.

Ben and Carl grabbed Michael and physically escorted him to the door.

"Remember I'm the one you love," Michael yelled back at Brian, as Emmett and Ted joined in pushing him out the door.

"I'm glad he's gone. He was getting a little weird," Brian admitted.

Justin let out a sigh of relief. Dr. Sanger was on the phone. Justin shut the loft door and keyed in the alarm. His first instinct was to rush into Brian's arms and hold him tight. He'd been in a panic for most of the day. Everything was so complicated. Was it only this morning that Brian had gone missing? To think this all started when he returned to Pittsburgh to surprise Brian.

When he hung up, Dr. Sanger led Brian to the sofa and suggested, "This is out of my area of expertise. Brian, let's sit down and I'll try to explain things. My name is Rick Sanger. You were in an automobile accident and I was assigned to be your doctor."

Brian nodded his understanding. "That was more or less what Mikey said. He didn't say anything about you being my doctor though."

"Let's take this from the top. What is it you do remember?"

Brian had no compunction about telling what he remembered once he woke up, which was nothing. Zero, zilch, nada, nil. He did, however, tell them what it was he learned from Mikey.

Justin sat on a bar stool, out of the way, chewed on his thumb and listened. The more he heard the more depressed he got. He remembered how he was after the bashing, and he'd only lost the memory of one day. Brian didn't remember anything. Not his parents, not his friends, not his job, not Gus, not him. And that hurt. He knew that someone would have to update him on his life, but just who should do it and how much should he be told was the question.

"So I would strongly recommend that you return to the hospital and talk with someone who specializes in these types of cases," Dr. Sanger suggested.  
A suggestion that Brian readily accepted much to Justin's surprise. Then he escorted Dr. Sanger out and shut the loft door.

Brian turned around and rubbed his jaw. "So, Blondie, where do you fit in all this?" Then he scowled. "You going to tell me what a fuck up mess I am too, like my good friend Mikey?"

Indignation burned in Justin's eyes. He turned his head away, closed his eyes to keep from crying, and curled his fist wanting to hit Mikey. "No"

"Why?"

Justin blinked, then looked Brian straight in the eye. "Cause you're not like that. Not anymore. You're not perfect by a long shot, but you're more willing to put your heart on the line. Did he tell you that you have a son?"

"Damn. I have a son?" Brian looked thunderstruck. "How did that happen?"

"It's a long story," Justin warned him.

Brian looked into his blue eyes and instantly fell in love. "I've got time."

Justin wanted nothing more than to fill Brian in on his past, but he didn't know everything about Brian as Michael took great delight in informing him. There was much he could tell him, but he didn't want to risk it doing more harm than good. "Let's see what the Doctor recommends," Justin suggested.

Brian rolled his lips together and bashfully agreed.

That night they lay together, Brian with his back to Justin, and Justin was okay with that, after all Brian didn't know him from Adam. He scooted over to be close to Brian but couldn't sleep. His mind kept going back to how he'd almost lost Brian and how it scared him that he didn't know where he was at. The fact that he'd been wiped from the hospital's system had only made things worse. He reached out and touched Brian's back making sure he was there.  
If not for Carl they would have never known where to look.

While Carl had no legal authority to start his search, it struck him as strange that Brian's admittance and treatment was no longer in the system. When he talked with Brian's doctor, he was relieved to find that the man still had his hard copies. In fact, Dr. Sanger seemed just as shocked by Brian's disappearance as anyone did.

Carl was smart enough to ask who could wipe out records and Dr. Sanger gladly took him to the data personnel department. After questioning the staff, they found the person who had done the actual wiping of the records. When asked why, he said, "When the head of the department makes a request, you do not say no."

They were one-step closer to finding out where Brian was. It took some time to track the department head down, but eventually they found him on the golf course. Dr. Sanger, who had come along, made the introductions. Carl was surprised to learn that the man had done it at the request of Brian's POA.  
"Justin Taylor?" That made no sense.

"No," the doctor stated as he pulled a club from his bag. "A Michael Novotny."

"Michael!" Carl was shocked. "He doesn't have Brian's POA."

The doctor shrugged. "He had the paper work." Then he shouted "Fore." and swung his club, dismissing the two men as inconsequential.

Carl called Justin who called Ben. Ben was just as confused as everybody else, Michael should have been at work. The three met up at the Comic Bookstore only to find that Michael had not been in at all. Justin then called Ted to see if he knew anything. He didn't. Emmett was with Ted and it was he who suggested they try the loft.

The whole thing had been unbelievable. Justin sighed as Brian turned over and wrapped his arms around him.

The next morning Justin received a call from Dr. Sanger with the name of someone he was sure could help them out. As they walked down the hallway to his office, Brian twined their fingers tightly together. Justin felt warm inside, for even though Brian had mellowed over the years he still disliked displays of public affection.

They took a deep breath and opened the door. A fit looking man with hair so light it was almost white, stood with a smile on his face. "Brian. Merry Christmas. Justin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Won't you have a seat?"

Justin was understandably puzzled, to the best of his knowledge he'd never met the man. "Do we know you?"

The man laughed. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Alex Wilder. Brian once consulted me years ago."

Justin looked doubtful; Brian wasn't the type to go see therapist of any sort. "Just how well do you know Brian?"

Wilder's eyes twinkled. "You mean in the biblical sense? Yeah. But that was back in the days before a certain someone broke his no repeat rule. Last time we talked I told him that for someone who has enough disorders to merit his own classification in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual, he is one of the most well-adjusted and high-functioning bastards I know."

"That's good. Right?" Brian asked Justin, somewhat bewildered.

Alex got right to business. "I've gone over your medical history and the account of what happened and I must say that it reads like fiction. If I didn't know Rick so well, I say it was creative writing." He looked through the folder. "According to this you don't remember anything?"

"Nope. Nothing," Brian confirmed.

Justin nodded his confirmation. "Michael filled him in on some things. But he kind of selective edited most of it."

"Ah, the truth according to St. Michael," Alex pondered aloud. Everyone on Liberty Avenue knew Debbie Novotny, Michael's mother. He also knew that Novotny considered himself Brian's best friend and was one of the few people that Brian had never fucked. If he read Rick's notes correctly, it sounded like he'd tried to change that.

"One of the reasons we're here, is because I want to know whether I should tell Brian about his past, and just how much or even if I should tell him anything at all? I don't want to take advantage of him like Mikey did," Justin asked bitterly.

"As you so aptly pointed out, what Brian is told is subjective depending on what he is told and by whom. I'm aware that you have his POA, which implies a certain amount of trust." He wasn't certain exactly what Justin wanted of him, but he then it hit him. Justin wanted Brian to have a fresh start with no bad memories.

Something about Brian bothered Alex. He'd walked in holding Justin's hand, not something he'd normally do. In fact, he was acting the way someone would who ... that's when it occurred to him. Acting! Not very many people knew, but during his college years, Brian did a short stint in the drama department. He was actually quite good.

"Justin, could I speak with Brian alone?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Justin was hesitant, but he got up, patted Brian on the shoulder and left the room. Brian turned watching Justin's retreat.

Alex watched Brian. "What the hell are you up to, Kinney?"

Brian looked down at his nails, and then tried for an innocent expression. Alex wasn't buying it for a moment. He got up and walked around to the front of his desk and leaned against it. "Brian, we've known each other for a long time. What's going on?"

Brian looked down at his lap, then up through his lashes, then down again. "Haven't you ever just wanted to start over? Do things right?"

Alex stroked his chin. He could see where that might be appealing to Brian. "That's all well and good, but, Brian, Justin would remember."

Brian chewed the inside of his jaw and shrugged.

Reaching back, Alex picked up the folder and leafed through it. "So exactly when did your memory come back?"

"The moment Justin walked in the door." He frowned. "But then it faded. This morning more came back. What gave me away?"

"You sneered when I said Merry Christmas."

"Shit."

"You know that you're going to need to tell, Justin," Alex warned. "If you want to keep your relationship intact. And the sooner the better."  
Brian reluctantly nodded his agreement.

The drive back to the loft was made in silence. Justin did the driving since the last time Brian got behind the wheel, he wrecked the car. Thank goodness Justin had taken out insurance.

Brian knew he needed to tell Justin, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. He paced around the loft until he got up the nerve. "Justin..."

"Your memory's back," Justin said glumly.

"You know!"

His expression said 'duh', but his lips said. "I'm on to you, you know."

"You mad?"

"Hell yes. But not at you. Michael is such a fucking asshole. Did he actually think he could get away with doing something like this?" A wicked smile lit Justin's face as he shoved Brian backwards up the steps to the bed. "In the meantime you'll have to suffer my wrath." He grabbed hold of Brian's shirt as his heel caught against the bottom step and ripped it open, baring Brian's chest to his gaze. Another shove sent Brian sprawling on the bed. Justin licked his lips as he stood at the foot of the bed towering over Brian and commanded, "Strip."

Brian immediately jerked off his boots, one at a time, and tossed them carelessly around the room. His hands went to his jeans and he slowly unbuttoned them, before sliding the zipper down and lifting his bottom to scoot them down his long legs. He'd gone commando.

Justin's eyes glazed over as he whipped his shirt off over his head, while toeing off his shoes. He dropped his pants, revealing a nice size bulge in his tidy-whities. He stalked over to where Brian sat and dropped to his knees. Brian's cock had risen fast, reaching for his belly button. Justin was just about to take it into his mouth when the door to the loft flung open.

"Nooooo," wailed Justin as he jumped to his feet to confront the invader. "What are you doing here?" he growled at Mikey, who was staring at the naked Adonis behind Justin.

"I came to apologize," Mikey squeaked.

Before anything more could come out of his mouth, Justin was across the loft, his arm drawn back as he cold-cocked the source of his rage and Michael fell to the floor, his keys skidding to Justin's feet. Picking them up, Justin angrily whipped the loft key off the keychain and slinging it across the loft before tossing the rest on Mikey's chest. Grabbing an arm, he dragged the unconscious man out of the loft and into the freight elevator, then pushing the button that would send him to the bottom floor.

Brian watched all this with his mouth open. Justin slammed the door shut making sure it was locked and then stomped to the phone and hit the buttons. "Ben? You might want to come pick up your husband." He listened for a second before continuing. "Where the hell do you think he is? Thank you." His nostrils flared as he turned back to an astonished Brian. "Now, where were we?  
"  
"Remind me never to piss you off," Brian murmured seconds before an angry blond pounced. They wrestled passionately before Brian managed to get the upper hand and those white underwear hit the floor.

Brain knelt on Justin's thighs, his hand stroking, then pumping Justin's dick. Justin's eyes were shut tight and Brian knew from the way his thigh tightened beneath him that Justin was close to coming.

He briefly considered telling him not to cum. Tongue firmly in cheek he ran his thumb firmly over the head of Justin's dick, then pumped firmly twice.  
"Arrghhhh," Justin cried as his body arced and spunk went flying up and over to land on the light above the bed before collapsing in a puddle of goo.  
"I'm impressed," Brian remarked, leaning forward to kiss Justin's lips. That proved so enjoyable that he did it again, this time using his tongue to ask entrance. Eventually he pulled back and smiled down at his lover.

Those blue eyes opened and love shone through as Justin's lip stretched into an indolent smile. Brian leaned over and grabbed a condom from the bowl and lube from the drawer. Handing the condom to Justin he said, "Put it on my dick."

Justin's smile lit his face. He ripped the condom open and carefully slipped it on as instructed. Brian's lube covered fingers were in him stretching him. Brian looked deep into his eyes and repeated the same words he's said their first time. "I want you to always remember this. So that no matter who you're ever with... I'll always be there." before placing his cock at Justin's entrance and sliding home.

Neither one of them was quiet and there were lots of ahs and ohs before Brian finally collapsed on top of Justin. Panting heavily he rolled off to the side, drawing off the filled condom, tying a knot and tossing it aside. He turned his head and asked. "Am I forgiven?"

Justin rolled to one side, propping his head on the palm of his hand. "Noooo."

Using one arm to cover his eyes, Brian breathed out one word. "Shit."

 

"No! Not just no, but hell no," Brian cursed, aghast at the mere suggestion.

Justin crossed his arms and raised one brow. "Brian, we discussed this. When you came clean with me, you wished there was something you could do to show our friends you aren't the same 'old' Brian."

He grabbed Brian's jacket and his sunglasses and thrust them at him. "If this doesn't make them see you in a new light, I don't know what will."

It was Christmas Eve day, and some big changes were in the wind. Brian Kinney, the man who did NOT do Christmas, was grudgingly being pulled into the season. They'd put Britin on the market and after making a few repairs, thanks to Mikey and managed to find a buyer who wanted to impress his wife for Christmas. They'd set up a small tree in the loft and talked about looking for some place bigger for them after the New Year. Baby steps, baby steps.  
That was why Brian, along with Emmett, Ted, Justin and even Carl ended up in front of the diner singing Christmas Carols. Brian can't believe they are standing out there! It's fucking cold. But Justin's eyes are shining and he looks silly wearing a Santa hat on his head.

Emmett had everything organized, with booklets of songs for everyone. Brian felt a little ridiculous when they started out with 'Silver Bells', before moving on to 'Jingle Bells'. By the time they got to 'Deck the Hall's' Brian realized that he was actually enjoying himself. Things started to liven up when they started singing 'Rocking Around the Christmas Tree' and Emmett began his praise Jesus moves and twirling. Brian and Justin were putting on a few moves themselves. They were attracting quite a crowd, including Deb, Mikey and Ben who came out of the diner to see what all the excitement outside was.  
Brian held onto Justin, actually getting into the caroling. Mikey stood there with his mouth open, shaking his head in disbelief. Mikey angrily said something to Ben, who shook his head and moved to join the carolers.

The carolers had multiplied dramatically. By that time there was an even dozen, so Brian stepped forward to lead them in the twelve days of Christmas, modified. "On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me one Prada shopping spree."

"On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two golden gardenia's," was Justin's contribution, closely followed by Brian.  
Emmett sang, "On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three anal beads."

Carl decided to go with something a little more festive. "On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four candy canes."

Ted's contribution was five cock rings that brought laughter all around. Others added six butt plugs, seven angel wings, eight fairy's dancing, nine books for reading,( I'm sure you can guess who added that one), ten lords a humping, eleven bottles of beer, and twelve bells a ringing.

Everyone seemed to enjoy that song, all except for Mikey. "My daughter could show up any moment," he complained. The words are no sooner out of his mouth when Brian heard, "Daddy, Daddy!" and he found himself attacked at the knee. Scooping up the little menace, Brian smiled happily. "Merry Christmas, Sonny Boy." Shocking the hell out of Lindsay and Melanie.

"Santa is comin," Gus insisted excitedly. The carolers broke into 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' to Gus' satisfaction. Just then snow started falling around them and someone started singing 'Let It Snow' and everyone joined in.

Ted was pushed forward and rendered 'Oh Holy Night' beautifully. There wasn't a dry eye to be seen. One last song was sung 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' before the carolers parted company with lots of backslapping and shouts of Merry Christmas.

Brian, still holding Gus, entered the diner and pushed Justin into a nearby booth. Ted slid in across from them while Ben and Mikey along with the girls sat in the booth behind them. Gus grabbed hold of Brian's cheeks with both hand and squeezed, holding Brian's face in place. "Daddy, Momma says we going to spend Christmas at your house."

Brian rolled his lips together and shifted his eyes so he could see Justin. Justin bit down on his lower lip. "Little man, I don't think the lofts big enough for all of us."

Lindsay, unwound the scarf from around her head and shook her blonde hair free. "Don't be silly. We mean the house in West Virginia."

Ted slid down in his seat. He knew what was coming next.

Brian gently removed Gus' hands from where they were squashing his cheeks before solemnly informing him. "Sorry, we don't own Britin anymore."

"What!" Mikey squealed. "How selfish can you be? You know Gus has been looking forward to spending Christmas there."

Ted sat up straight and Ben shook his head. Neither able to get over the fact that even though Brian had more-or-less forgiven Michael, he still managed to act the ingrate. But that was Brian for you. Selective amnesia.

"Michael, it's their house, they can do what they want with it." Ben informed him. Surely even Michael could see the truth in that.

"Maww!" Mikey pouted. "Everyone's picking on me."

Debbie came up and smacked him upside his head.

"Where will we have Christmas?" Melanie asked, worriedly.

"I know. I know," Gus shouted joyfully while bouncing up and down on Brian's family jewels.  
"Where?" asked Justin.

"The North Pole," Gus' said with a "duh" expression on his face.

Laughter rang out around the dinner.

Ted leaned forward in his seat and seriously addressed the little boy. "Gus, don't you think Santa deserves a day to rest after delivering all those presents?"

Gus thought about it, his face saddened, then he finally nodded.

"We'll have Christmas at my place, like we've always done. So everybody had better be there, or I'll have your balls," Debbie ordered her long red fingernail pointed at each and every one of them.

Brian, who had always held contempt for Christmas, got on the phone and had his big dining table delivered to Deb's as a present from Santa. Emmett roped in enough helpers to reorganize the downstairs to fit everyone, and assigned various households with the task of cooking and baking. With everyone's help the house was transformed into a winter wonderland. And that is how everyone managed to fit in Debbie's house on Christmas Day. And a fine 'Fucking' holiday it was.

The End.


End file.
